User talk:Oscardog/Portals
Me being dum *Hmm whats the /doc page? would it be the actual template page or...? *And while your free, if you are free, how do i apply the same kinda of style to the "relatedtopics" section... i would like the same kind of idea as the Main title thing(portal header.. and also whats the Colour code for the background of the PAGE not the light brown, the dark brown like the colour behind the Dofus Wikia logo? thanks or your time. --Kiriath(Talk) 14:22, 10 July 2007 (UTC) : Like i told you if you want me i can transfer a full portal page (lets say technology) here i will create the pages subpages and all to look as similar as possible (images i will not do it) that way it will be easier for you to edit just keep changing until you get what you want. : The /doc it is use in links to create a sub page like for example in your page Oscardog you just put /Portals and you will have the same effect that typing User:Oscardog/Portals thing that only works in the main article page (in this case Oscardog) so it can be very very annoying when linking outside as a subtree structure can get long. The purpose is to put there all the rather useless information like "how to use the template" "by who it was created" "extra details or warnings about the coding" and its done due to certain transclusion issues with MW software that im aware and thats why i add that sistem on my new template yet i have not created the pages =/. : Below is all the colors that i use in the process of the Ver. 3 skin, some colors may have not been apply in the release so that will give you more freedom if you see that 2 colors are alike but the letters coding is different its because of tones i play a lot there with some little variations to create visual effects so that you may have to play as the effects its more when you are putting one on top of the other. And i will recommend you not to imitate main page at its full in what color is because will take out the uniqueness. : | | | | | |} :--Cizagna (Talk) 16:55, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Ok thanks for the colour codes, and i wasn't going to imitate the main page i just didnt want colours that really clashed and looked bad. Your offer on transfering one the portal pages would be fantastic, i would love to have the Robotics portal, its under technology. So whatever you need to do, thats fine :D then i can use that and try to copy/paste things from there onto my "outline" page and finally get the related image thing working. Thanks for all your help so far. --Kiriath(Talk) 17:35, 10 July 2007 (UTC) ::Ok i have created the Portal:Item because its problematic to work with sub pages while this is a subpage, in templates that toy around with subpage systems. Also i had serious issues with the templates, so i had to bypass them by merging the header and the footer, see the page how it works, now about the interwiki links leave them as they are those are templates rather sort of complicated series of templates to create random stuff or navigational stuff that in this case will be experimental for use and i will need time to study them as far i have seen there are 5 levels of templates o.o , if you require you can delete those links. I have already ask Datrio some help on the subject maybe he will be able to tell me whats the problem on why the templates where not working as they should, also later on i will move all this to a discussion on the forum, i will merge with other pages so dont do the movement right now i will do it later and see the talk page for extra instructions on how to config the boxes --Cizagna (Talk) 21:38, 10 July 2007 (UTC)